Hat Snatch
by keep-me-posted
Summary: As a joke, Buzz takes Jessie's hat.  But stealing a cowgirl's headgear is NOT a laughing matter.  TS OneShot.


**Another Buzz/Jessie story! You know you can't get enough of these two. :P  
**

**Nope, still don't own Toy Story or any of its characters.**

* * *

It was a typical day in Andy's bedroom, while he was at school. Jessie was playing Go Fish with Woody, Rex and Slinky, while Buzz was trying his knack at Battleship with Hamm.

The only thing _un_typical about the afternoon, Buzz noticed, was that he and Jessie weren't together; hanging out like they usually were. He realized this was bothering him more than it ought to.

"Buzzy!" Hamm's voice broke through the space toy's thoughts. "Your move."

"Oh, right. Uhm...B4?" He guessed, not really paying attention to the game. What was the point? He was already losing. Nobody could beat Hamm.

The piggy bank sighed. "You said that move _last_ turn. And the turn before that!"

"Sorry," Buzz apologized. "I'm just a little...distracted." He turned his head back to Jessie, who was picking a card from the deck in front of her.

Hamm's eyes followed the space ranger's gaze. _Of course_, he thought, as soon as he saw just what, or rather _who_, was diverting Buzz's attention. "Alright, go on."

He broke out of his trance and stared at the pig. "What?"

"Go after your little cowgirlfriend," He said, waving his short pink hoof. "Potato Head can take your place."

"No way," Mr. Potato Head said, clearly hearing Hamm's statement from across the room.

"Come on, don't be such a sore spud," The piggy bank called back.

Buzz decided to leave the conversational argument; having heard it way too many times before, and headed Jessie's way.

The first thing he noticed was that she wasn't wearing her hat. The red vinyl head covering sat at her side while she told Woody to "go fish".

He realized he'd actually never seen her without her hat on before. And right now didn't really count as her back was facing him, so he couldn't actually see her. So, Buzz decided to hide the hat from Jessie, just for a short while, so he could catch a glimpse of her without it.

Buzz took a few more steps closer to her, his hands reaching for the brim of her hat, when suddenly, she picked it back up and settled back atop her head.

His shoulders slumped. There was no way he could take the hat now. An eyebrow raised. Or could he? Getting the better of himself, Buzz stepped one inch closer to Jessie, arm slightly extended. He was surprised when Woody noticed him, but didn't say a word.

"Great game, guys," She said, getting ready to sit up. "What'cha want to do next?"

And then he did it. He swiped the cowgirl's hat right off her head in one swift motion. It happened so quick, Jessie almost didn't notice it, until..

She patted her bare head as she stood up. "Hey, what happened to my..." She trailed off when she noticed Buzz standing there, her red hat clearly visible in his hands. He tried to hide it behind his back.

She smirked. "Buzz, what are you doing with my-"

Before she could finish, he ran. Ran as fast as his plastic legs could carry him. He wasn't really sure what got into him. This is just the sort of thing he would _never_ do. And yet, here he was, running for his life from Jessie, who easily kept up the pace behind him.

"Buzz, are you crazy?" She called, her boots clanking against the floor. "Give that back!"

"Make me!" He hollered back, surprised at his own words.

Jessie stopped immediately, flabbergasted. She tried to catch her breath as she watched Buzz stupidly continue his pursuit. What has gotten into him? No one was more confused than her at that moment.

She'd only known the space ranger for a couple of months now, but not once since she's been here had Buzz acted like this. He was usually content, shy and nervous; at least around her. So this was quite of a difference to her.

"What's the matter, cowgirl?" Buzz called from his side of the room. "Can't keep up with a space ranger?"

She placed her hangs on her hips. "You're being ridiculous."

"Not yet," He said back. Then he pressed a button on his suit, returning his helmet to its original position. He grinned and placed the hat atop his head. "Yeehaw!" He yelled, slapping his knee.

The entire room suddenly filled with laughs and applause. The whole toybox was aware of what was going on now and tried to enjoy the show.

Though, unlike the rest of the group, Jessie wasn't amused. With her arms crossed over her chest, she watched in horror as Buzz continued his cowboy imitation, twirling and placing an imaginary gun into his non-existent pocket.

Her cheeks burned from embarrassment and fury. "That the way you wanna play it?"

"I 'reckon so," Buzz answered in an awful western accent.

The room was quiet. A toy ball bounced between them while Mr. Mike started to play the theme to " The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" through his speakers.

When she took a step left, Buzz mirrored her. She took a step right, which he copied in a flash. Still confused as ever, Jessie caught sight of Woody, still recovering from a fit of chuckles.

She gave him an unamused look which he returned with an eye-roll. As close as they were, it was easy for her to read Woody's next look. It clearly read, "Just play along."

_Play along?_ She thought. _What does that mean? _ She looked over at Buzz, who was twirling her hat on a single finger. A smile suddenly formed over her lips.

Playing. Buzz was messing around. Of course; why didn't she see it before? Jessie returned Woody's look with a wink and strode over to Buzz's side.

She tapped his shoulder, resulting in him quickly turning around to face her; replacing the hat back on top of his helmet.

"This has been real fun, _Buzzy_," She said, calling him by his least favorite nickname. "But I think I'd like my hat back now." She reached for the rim of her cowgirl hat when Buzz jerked back.

Smirking, she pressed the side button of his helmet, so it disappeared. Her hat suddenly plopped over his head. The room laughed.

She raised the rim of it and peeked underneath. "Had enough?"

He shook his head and tipped the hat back a bit with his thumb. Then he reached for button on his helmet and attempted to press it, a smirk on his face.

Jessie's eyes went wide. If he pressed it, her hat would get caught in his swivel helmet and be ruined. She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" His hand inched closer to the toy button. Suddenly, he pressed it. But, being much quicker, Jessie managed to grab her hat before it got smashed inside the clear plastic.

Buzz grabbed the other end of it and pulled along with her.

"Buzz, let go!"

"_You_ let go!"

"I shouldn't have to let go," She struggled. "It's _my_ hat!"

Suddenly, with a quick tug on the vinyl hat, Buzz managed to push Jessie into a nearby wall, pinning her against it. They were still both holding onto the hat.

"Now, mind if I say something?" Buzz asked. He, of course, was just going to comment on how lovely she looked without her hat, but Jessie was afraid he was getting ready to gloat. And she wasn't about to accept defeat.

So, with all her might, she tried to move free of Buzz's grasp. He just chuckled. It wasn't 'till they stopped moving and managed to catch their breath that Jessie noticed just how close they actually were.

Buzz noticed shortly after, looking flustered. Something suddenly clicked in Jessie's head. There was only one way out of this situation and though it was a last resort, she was willing to try anything.

When Buzz stopped looking nervously at the ground and met with her eyes, Jessie suddenly pressed her lips firmly against his in a chaste kiss.

Surprised, Buzz loosened his grip on the wall and on the hat, giving Jessie a chance to snake free. And within two seconds, Buzz was suddenly the one being pinned.

She smirked and leaned close to his face, hovering just centimeters in front of him.

"J-Jessie..?"

"Never," She started, placing her hat back on her yarn covered head where it belonged. "Take a cowgirl's hat." And, in a flash, she was gone, leaving Buzz speechless.

Needless to say, after what _just_ happened, that was one rule he wouldn't be obeying anytime soon.

* * *

**Blah, the ending is always the hardest part to write, lol. Thanks for reading! Comments are love. :]**


End file.
